Passion Potion
by BadAddy
Summary: Willow makes a mistake while trying to get over Tara’s death, and ends up with magical males chasing after her… what’s the poor girl to do? BtVS/HP X-Over
1. Things That Go Bump in the Night

Title: Passion Potion (1/?)

Author: Addy (BadAddy2004@hotmail.com)

Rating: PG-13, possibly an eventual R rating

Pairing: Haven't really decided yet, but if you like Willow/Spike, Willow/Harry, Willow/Draco, Willow/Snape, or all of the above, then I think you'll like this story. (For all you webmistresses that don't know where to put this, just stick it in the W/H and W/D sections for now.)

Distribution: Twisting the Hellmouth, WLS, Semper Fidelis, Fanfiction.net

Summary: Willow makes a mistake while trying to get over Tara's death, and ends up with magical males chasing after her… what's the poor girl to do?

Notes: BtVS/HP X-Over. If anyone thinks they'd be a good beta reader, holla at me.

Spoilers: 

****

IMPORTANT!!!: _Willow is 18_. This is AU, b/c I have just squeezed everything that happened from the last 4 seasons into her senior year of high school. Yay creative license! (Ascension/graduation happened, Oz left, Initiative happened, Spike got the chip, Glory happened, Warren happened, Tara died, and Willow tried to end the world, and Spike lost the chip... but he doesn't have a soul. Giles & the Magic Box are still around.)

Harry, Malfoy, etc., are 18, and in their 7th year at Hogwarts.

It's winter, just after Christmas time, both in Sunnydale and at Hogwarts…

*~*~*~*~*~*

Prologue 

I just _had_ to follow Xander's lead. The last month has been like a replay of his attempt to win Cordy over again back in high school, but much, much worse. At least I wasn't trying to make anyone fall in love with me. I just wanted the pain of losing Tara to stop. I thought maybe, just maybe, a potion could help me out. Any good potions teacher would have warned me otherwise, but I didn't know any potions professors until after the deed was done.

It must have been the grief of Tara's death, because there is no way I would normally do anything this stupid. I just don't deal well with losing love; the "My Will Be Done" spell was proof enough of that. And if that wasn't, then this definitely will be.

The potion looked helpful enough in the spell book. "Compel Lost Love to Return Tenfold." I thought it might even bring Tara back, or at least ease the pain. I mixed the potion, drank it, and waited. Nothing happened. No calming feeling, no burst of energy, no Tara. Just me, late for a Scooby research session.

The first sign that anything was wrong came when I was heading towards the Magic Box…

Chapter 1: Things That Go Bump in the Night

The glow of the streetlights flickering on startled Willow as she walked through the streets of Sunnydale. She wasn't exactly sure why she was so jumpy, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. The rumbling storm clouds in the distance did nothing to ease the tension in the pit of her stomach. She quickened her pace; she wasn't too worried, but she definitely did not see any reason to dawdle on the Hellmouth after dark. She didn't want to bump into anything that went bump in the night-

"Wiiiiiillloooooooow!" Lightening lit up the sky for a brief moment, illuminating a silhouette that she spun around just in time to see. The thunder that followed drowned out the echo of her name.

She scanned the area, eyesight blurred by the rain that had just begun to fall. She remained focused none the less, ready with a stake in her hand and a spell on her tongue. But nothing was there. She backed up slowly, looking out for any movement, but saw none. Still, she could sense a presence. Now if only she could locate it! "Come out, come out, wherever you are…" she said in a quiet, sing-song voice, ears straining to hear any response to her taunt above the sounds of rain and thunder.

Suddenly she shrieked as she bumped into something right behind her. "Right here, Red," replied a low voice with a British accent as a mouth nuzzled her ear and arms wound around her body. Struggling to turn her head and face her attacker, she saw a flash of platinum blonde hair. Relaxing slightly, Willow breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, it's you. Don't scare me like that, Spike!"

"Awww, Red. I can't let you forget who the Big Bad is." He let his true face show and let his fangs graze Willow's neck. Willow rolled her eyes at his tactics.

"Fine. Spikey is the Bad Bad. Happy now?" She started to shrug him off, but he only held her tighter. "Haha. Very funny Spike. Come on, we need to get some research done." No response. The fangs on her neck were beginning to raise welts. "All right, you win! I'm now officially wigged out. Let go!" 

She tried to move away, but he wasn't letting go. "Spike, stop it, this isn't funny anymore."

"I'm not laughing, love." Willow's confusion was rapidly becoming alarm as Spike's fangs finally pierced her skin. "Thicken!" She cried out, relief flowing through her as his motions came to a halt. She wriggled free, grateful for the rain that aided her escape by making her body slippery. She ignored the groans that emanated from her captor because of her… escape route. 'Is it just the freezing spell, or is his body always that hard?' She wondered to herself.

She took several steps away from him, using a few moment to calm herself before turning to face him. He stood there, appearing as if he were clutching some invisible captive, in the middle of the rain. Even in such an uncomfortable position, he couldn't help but appreciate the way the water made her white shirt cling to her skin in all the right places. He shut his eyes, knowing that if he wanted to get out of this mess, he would need to control his libido, if only for a few moments. Opening his eyes again, he looked at her pleadingly. 

"What the hell is wrong with you? Serves you right to be stuck like that," she grumbled, wondering what she should do with him. She couldn't leave him here by himself without any defenses, and she couldn't take him with her to the meeting if he was going to accost her. She sighed and rubbed her temples. The constant drumming of the rain was giving her a headache. She looked back at Spike, not missing the irony: the predator had become the prey. Still, she took pity on him.

"Do you promise that if I let you go, you'll behave yourself? Blink once for yes, twice for no." He blinked once, then held her gaze again.

"All right, come on. Release." Spike stumbled forward, glad to be free again. Straightening himself out, he somehow managed to stalk toward her while still wearing a contrite look on his face. "I'm sorry if I scared you, Princess. You just looked so good… and smelled so good… I just thought you'd taste-"

"OK, you're invading my personal space now. What is going on with you, Spike?" Willow asked cautiously, dodging him and nearly slipping as he stepped closer.

"Pet, I just can't resist you any more. It's like I'm seeing, really seeing you, for the first time, Willow. It's almost like I'm compelled to follow you, love… I need you with me for eternity."

"And I need you to get a grip on whatever vampiric hormones are flowing through your system so we can figure out what the hell is going on." She replied, frustrated. At this rate, it might be better to just cast a spell and transport him to the Magic Box, despite whatever magical trail she might leave behind. She promised Giles she would never do that unless it was an emergency. She re-evaluated Spike's leer and replayed his words in her mind. '…I'm compelled to follow you, love…' The potion! Oh yeah, this was definitely an emergency.

End Chapter 1

AN: Don't worry, our favorite cast from Hogwarts is on the way. Wizarding folk are in the next chapter, I promise. Send feedback, please! A happy author writes faster.


	2. Fly By Night

Title: Passion Potion (2/?)

Author: Addy (BadAddy2004@hotmail.com)

Rating: PG-13, possibly an eventual R rating

Pairing: Haven't really decided yet, but if you like Willow/Spike, Willow/Harry, Willow/Draco, Willow/Snape, or all of the above, then I think you'll like this story. (For all you webmistresses that don't know where to put this, just stick it in the W/H and W/D sections for now.)

Distribution: Twisting the Hellmouth, WLS, Semper Fidelis, Fanfiction.net

Summary: Willow makes a mistake while trying to get over Tara's death, and ends up with magical males chasing after her… what's the poor girl to do?

Notes: BtVS/HP X-Over. If anyone thinks they'd be a good beta reader, holla at me.

Spoilers: 

****

IMPORTANT!!!: _Willow is 18_. This is AU, b/c I have just squeezed everything that happened from the last 4 seasons into her senior year of high school. Yay creative license! (Ascension/graduation happened, Oz left, Initiative happened, Spike got the chip, Glory happened, Warren happened, Tara died, and Willow tried to end the world, and Spike lost the chip... but he doesn't have a soul. Giles & the Magic Box are still around.)

Harry, Malfoy, etc., are 18, and in their 7th year at Hogwarts.

It's winter, just after Christmas time, both in Sunnydale and at Hogwarts…

*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 2: Fly By Night

Willow transported Spike to the Magic Box while she went for the potions book she had left in Buffy's house. Once there, she immediately called Giles and relayed the events of the past 40 minutes to him.

"…And I'm not sure if I've affected everyone or all males or all vampires or what," she said, her distress obvious. "What am I going to do, Giles?"

"Willow," he said, his voice strained, "It's affecting me. I want you to listen to me very closely, with those pretty ears of yours that are just right for nimbling-"

"Giles!" Willow turned bright red. "Come on, what do I need to do?"

"You need to come over here, Willow. I'll protect you from Spike, I promise. I lov-"

"Stop!" Willow yelled into the phone, tears stinging in her eyes. This man had always been like a father to her, and now… "Giles, please, just focus and tell me how I can fix this."

"Willow… I'm sending Buffy over with an owl… Write a letter to Hogwarts." Willow was about to ask who or what this Hogwarts was when Giles answered her unasked question. "Hogwarts is the world's most prestigious school of witchcraft and wizardry. I always hoped you'd go there… address the lestter to a potions professor named Snape and to the headmaster, Dumbledore. Include a copy of the ingredients… in the potion and tie the letters to the owl; it will know what to do. Until you get a reply, don't let any… male… with any magical abilities or aspects… near you. The love Tara felt for you would hit him tenfold. It gets worse with time… it's so hard for Spike and me because we've known you for so long. With anyone else, it would take… two weeks, four at the most, before he felt… the full effects." His voice sounded so overtaxed with the effort he was using to stay in his right mind. "If Spike follows you to Hogwarts, do anything, and I mean anything, to get away from him. Be careful. I love you." 

Willow knew he meant those last words paternally, and that was the only thing preventing her from completely losing it. "I love you too, Giles. Give my love to everyone."

"Why don't you come over and-" Willow slammed the phone down, unwilling to listen any more to the man who, for all intents and purposes, may as well have been her father. She quickly wrote out two letters, copied the spell, and began packing, waiting for Buffy to arrive. She was there within minutes, dripping wet.

"Oh God, Wills, I'm gonna miss you!" She hugged the red-head tightly. "Giles told me everything. I'm so sorry I wasn't there more for you after Tara... If I had been there, maybe you wouldn't have-"

"Buffy, stop. This is in no way your fault. It'll all work out, I promise. See this?" Willow pulled away from Buffy and pointed to her face. "Resolve face. Everything will be fine." Willow paused for a moment, letting her own words sink in and willing herself to believe them. Everything would be fine. "So, you brought the owl, right?"

Buffy nodded, lifting up the cage. "Here he is. Giles said his name is Tweedy, because the feathers look like tweed." They really did, too; after Tweedy shook himself dry, Willow stroked the bird while bringing him out of the cage, just to make sure they were genuine feathers. The bird hooted happily in response to her attentions. "Do you know what to do with these?" Willow asked the owl, showing him the rolled up letters. He looked strangely intelligent, and she half expected him to reply out loud. As it was, he did answer her question by lifting up his right foot, which had a string dangling from it. "Ahhh," she said, tying the letters to the owl's leg. "I guess I should let you go now. Hurry back!" She shouted as she release the bird into the night, out the window that Buffy had opened. Buffy quickly shut it again. 

"Come on," Buffy said, lightly tugging Willow away from the window. "Lets get you all packed."

In less than an hour there was a tap on the window. Buffy peered out the window, struggling to see through the darkness, and came eye-to-eye with… something. Realization struck her when she saw feathers pressed up against the pane of glass. "Hey, Wills! Tweedy's back already." Willow looked up from her suitcase, still going through her mental checklist. Ok, I've packed my magic supplies, toiletries, my underwear, my clothes… oh, and my coat. Feeling satisfied, Willow headed off to the kitchen to get water and crackers for the owl. When she returned, the owl left its perch on the bookcase and settled on her shoulder. It began to… nuzzle her hair? No, it probably just saw something caught in it – owls do not nuzzle hair. She gently put Tweedy, along with the crackers and water, into his cage after she untied the letter he was carrying.

__

Dear Miss Rosenburg ~

Professor Snape and I agree that you must come to Hogwarts immediately. Professor Snape is a superb Potions Master and will undoubtedly find a way to rectify the situation. Until then, we have the capacity to keep you safe from any unwanted suitors. A staff member will arrive to pick you up shortly.

~ Albus Dumbledore

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster

Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizard.

__

P.S.

Perhaps you could use a little instruction in your potions endeavors? I'm sure Professor Snape would be more than happy to oblige you.

After Willow had read the letter, she handed it to Buffy. Buffy skimmed through it, then asked, "Hey Wills, what exactly is a Supreme Mugwump?"

Willow shrugged. "I don't know, but at least he sounds qualified. I'll ask when I get to Hogwarts."

"Call me – er, owl me – when ya do, ok? I'd love to add that to my title. You know, 'Buffy, the Vampire Slayer, Supreme Mugwump.'"

Willow grinned. "Sounds catchy. I wonder when I'm gonna get picked up, anyway."

Almost as if on cue, there was a knock at the door. Willow zipped up her suitcase and got up to answer it, but Buffy grabbed her arm. "We don't know who it is," she whispered. "Let me get it." Willow nodded, pulling her suitcase off of the bed with a 'thunk.' Buffy just shook her head. "Well, so much for the element of surprise."

Buffy walked down the stairs and looked through the peephole. Maybe it was just the magnification of the peephole, but the man on the other side look enormous. "Who is it?" Buffy asked, wondering if Willow's little problem would start attracting magical creature of all kinds. Would the Slayer even be able to fend them all off of her friend?

"Dumbledore's sent me 'ere ta pick up Willow Rosenburg, an' we need ta leave 'mediately. But I'd not say no ter an 'nvitation inside, mind. T'sa mite wet out 'ere."

Buffy looked back at Willow, silently asking the question, 'should I let him in?' Willow nodded. "It's okay Buff. Let him in."

Buffy unlocked the door and opened it slowly before letting out a small gasp. There stood a man twice as tall as she was, and wider that anything that could possibly fit through the door. After trying to for a few moments, he just shook his head. "That's summat ya might want ter 'ave fixed. Yer doors too small."

Buffy shrugged. "Not really used to having giants walk through it."

"I'm only half giant, mind. Are you Willow?"

Willow stepped forward with her suitcase in hand. "No, that would be me."

"Willow. Lovely lil' thing, aren't ya?" He reached inside to lift up her bag, but Buffy grabbed his hand and held it down, looking up at him expectantly. At his surprised look, she elaborated on her expectations. "And you are…?"

With a chuckle, he let go of the bag and shook Buffy's hand. "Oh, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. Call me Hagrid, everyone does. Who'm I meetin'?" 

"Buffy Summers, the Vampire Slayer." She let go of his hand and then handed him Willow's suitcase. "Just call me Buffy."

"Well, Buffy, ya take good care o' yer friends, I see. And I knew there'd be a mite o' magic in yeh too. No ord'nary Muggle could 'ave that kind o' grip."

She grinned. She wasn't entirely sure of what a Muggle was, but hey, a compliment's a compliment, right? "Thanks. I work out."

A clap of thunder reminded them of the task at hand: finding a cure Willow. "Come on, Willow, we best be goin' now. Dumbledore an' Professor Snape are goin' ta want ter talk to yeh."

Willow nodded. "I'll meet you out there. Just let me say goodbye really quick."

"Aww, Wills, what am I gonna do without you?" Buffy asked, drawing Willow into another bone-crushing hug.

"Well, you're going to stop squeezing the air out of me, for one." Buffy laughed and loosened her grip. "And then you're going to keep on slaying evil baddies until I get back."

Willow's goodbyes were interrupted by the revving of a… motorbike? "I'd better go, Buff. I'll send you an owl whenever I can. Tell Xander and Dawnie and everyone that I'll miss them. Bye!"

"Bye, Wills!"

Willow threw a wave over her shoulder as she dashed through the rain to Hagrid's motorbike. "C'mere, then," Hagrid said, helping her onto the motorbike. "Now hold on tight!" he shouted as they took off into the night.

Rising up into the night sky, Willow wished she had remembered to wear her coat instead of packing it. Though the night itself wasn't especially cold, it was still raining and the wind was biting into her skin. Willow's body began to shiver while the air got thinner. Her teeth started chattering as they traveled further north. When she noticed it was no longer raining, but snowing, Willow knew the drowsiness she was feeling wasn't because of the hour; she was used to staying up late to fight demons on the Hellmouth. No, it was the kind of sleepiness that comes from being too cold for too long. She hated to seem like a petulant child, but she just couldn't seem to stop the "Are we there yet?" from escaping her lips with a yawn.

"Oh, I nearly fergot ta tell ya. We need ta pick up summun else 'fore we go back ter Hogwarts. Two summuns, act'ally. One's gotten himself inter trouble with the Durselys again, so I need ta pick 'im up. An' the other's parents were jus' captured by the Ministry fer, '_engagin' in questionable magics_.' 'Bout time they were caught, if ya ask me."

Despite her languor, her curiosity got the better of her. "Who are they?"

She drifted off to sleep right before hearing his response: "Draco Malfoy an' Harry Potter."

End Chapter 2

AN: Yes, our favorite bad boy and golden boy from the Harry Potter series will finally make an entrance. Stay tuned, and send feedback! Makes me happy, and a happy author writes faster.


	3. A Minor Detour

Title: Passion Potion (3/?)

Author: Addy (BadAddy47@hotmail.com)

Rating: PG-13, possibly an eventual R rating

Pairing: Haven't really decided yet, but if you like Willow/Spike, Willow/Harry, Willow/Draco, Willow/Snape, or all of the above, then I think you'll like this story. (For all you webmistresses that don't know where to put this, just stick it in the W/H and W/D sections for now.)

Distribution: Twisting the Hellmouth, WLS, Semper Fidelis, Fanfiction.net, OADNT

Summary: Willow makes a mistake while trying to get over Tara's death, and ends up with magical males chasing after her… what's the poor girl to do?

Notes: BtVS/HP X-Over. If anyone thinks they'd be a good beta reader, holla at me.

Spoilers: 

****

IMPORTANT!!!: _Willow is 18_. This is AU, b/c I have just squeezed everything that happened from the last 4 seasons into her senior year of high school. Yay creative license! (Ascension/graduation happened, Oz left, Initiative happened, Spike got the chip, Glory happened, Warren happened, Tara died, and Willow tried to end the world, and Spike lost the chip... but he doesn't have a soul. Giles & the Magic Box are still around.)

Harry, Malfoy, etc., are 18, and in their 7th year at Hogwarts.

It's winter, just after Christmas time, both in Sunnydale and at Hogwarts…

*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 3: A Minor Detour

Note: Totally got the first line from 'Love in the Time of Cholera' by Gabriel Garcia Marquez. I just changed a few choice words, but the idea, the structure, was his. Must give credit where credit is due.

It was inevitable; the hearty scent of dragonswart mixed with a sweet whiff of passionflower never failed to remind him of unrequited love. Those ingredients were necessary for the passion potion itself and for the prevention of its effects, both of which the Potions Master was particularly familiar with. After reading the letter, Professor Snape had immediately set about preparing the prevention potion; if a male member of the staff were to pick the American up, he would most certainly need it. Hagrid would probably be the one to go; all of the other professors had gone home to their families for the holidays, Dumbledore needed to remain at Hogwarts in case another emergency arose, and Snape himself would be engaged in contriving the preventative elixir. And since Hagrid would certainly be making the rounds tonight if the owls Dumbledore received were any indication, Snape prepared a couple of extra vials for Hagrid to take with him. Merlin knows Potter and Malfoy would need them. All because some girl couldn't deal with one of the harsher aspects of life. 

This witch... Willow... wasn't the first to use these ingredients and attempt this passion potion. In fact, he could very clearly remember the last time such a brew had been concocted. The wizard had just lost love, the kind of deep, heart-pounding, gut-wrenching enthrallment that left each partner dizzy with passion. But the girl - a lovely green-eyed witch, he recalled - had left the relationship, and left the bloke hollow. Oh, what a fool that man had been, scouring the pages of ancient texts, trying to find something, anything, to bring that feeling back. Snape remembered that poor fellow in the Hogwarts library, pouring over potions books, until at last he found a passion potion: Compel Lost Love to Return Tenfold. But the potion hadn't given him the feelings he craved, and this failure left the already broken wizard even emptier. Snape couldn't forget the look in his eyes just before he found something new to quench his thirst for enchantment; completely devoid of warmth, they were cold and empty and made him think of dark tunnels with no light at the other end.

Despite the dark memories the smells and the potion invoked, Snape couldn't wait to meet this girl- no, this young woman. Anyone who could perform such a dangerous and exacting potion was obviously more than a child, and could possibly - dare he dream? - understand the beauty of a softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes. She would obviously appreciate the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins; it was creeping through her own at that very moment-

He snorted at his illusions, or delusions, of grandeur for a witch he had never met. She could simply be a foolish girl that had gotten in way over her head, and probably a dunderhead at that. But still, he couldn't stop himself from doing something he had sworn off since he had treated the disastrous effects of that potion the first time; he couldn't keep himself from hoping…

End Chapter 3

Sorry it's so short, but the next one is longer and should be up in a matter of hours, 2 days at the absolute most… if I get feedback : ) Send it, pretty please? A happy author writes faster!!! And thank you soooooooo much to those that have sent feedback; it not only makes me feel special, but it helped me get through an annoying writers block, so yay!!!


	4. Along for the Ride

Title: Passion Potion (4/?)

Author: Addy (BadAddy47@hotmail.com)

Rating: PG-13, possibly an eventual R rating

Pairing: Haven't really decided yet, but if you like Willow/Spike, Willow/Draco, Willow/Snape, Willow/Harry, or all of the above, then I think you'll like this story. (For all you webmistresses that don't know where to put this, just stick it in the W/H and W/D sections for now.)

Distribution: Twisting the Hellmouth, WLS, Semper Fidelis, Fanfiction.net, OADNT

Summary: Willow makes a mistake while trying to get over Tara's death, and ends up with magical males chasing after her… what's the poor girl to do?

Notes: BtVS/HP X-Over. If anyone thinks they'd be a good beta reader, holla at me.

Spoilers: 

****

IMPORTANT!!!: _Willow is 18_. This is AU, b/c I have just squeezed everything that happened from the last 4 seasons into her senior year of high school. Yay creative license! (Ascension/graduation happened, Oz left, Initiative happened, Spike got the chip, Glory happened, Warren happened, Tara died, and Willow tried to end the world, and Spike lost the chip... but he doesn't have a soul. Giles & the Magic Box are still around.)

Harry, Malfoy, etc., are 18, and in their 7th year at Hogwarts.

It's winter, just after Christmas time, both in Sunnydale and at Hogwarts…

*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 4: Along for the Ride

After sitting in the dark for hours after his parents had been taken, Draco couldn't tell whether his eyes were open or shut anymore. Everything was pitch black either way. And the silence… the silence was deafening. There was nothing to fill it anymore.

His parents were gone.

Oh, they weren't going to Azkaban. With the money and power and influence the Malfoys had at their disposal, it would take nothing less than the discovery of the presence of Voldemort himself on the estate for them to be locked up with the Dementors. And that was the problem.

Voldemort *was* there, at that very moment. The Aurors who had picked up the Malfoys had completely missed him, but Draco knew he was still there, hiding. Only disaster could have resulted if he had told the Aurors then; both his parents and Voldemort, two forces he was not yet ready to overcome, would have learned of his indecision about his commitment to darkness and made him pay dearly for it. Which was why he had been sitting still, in the dark, for the past two-and-a-half hours. Something or someone, probably Potter, had harmed Voldemort to the point that he could only see moving things. So Malfoy wasn't going to move, not until Dumbledore, or whoever was supposed to come and get him, got there.

He heard knocking, but didn't dare get up yet. One couldn't tell from the calm, cool look he wore on his face – he had been a Malfoy far too long to let anything so mundane as impending doom mar his classic features – but Draco was on the edge, and could only hope his plan to get out of the house unnoticed would work. He waited for his opportunity… 

When he heard the house elf, Knobby, answer the door tremblingly, he made a run for it, knowing that if the Dark Lord sensed him he would think that it was just another house elf. He dashed down the stairs, skidded across the hallways, and darted past Knobby, registering surprise as Knobby grabbed his robe and held on tight. After he crossed the threshold, Draco slammed the door behind him, closed his eyes, and breathed a sigh of relief in the cold night air. He never considered the idea that a slamming door might attract attention, perhaps waking someone up who was better left sleeping. No, it was not this thought, but rather a loud squeak he heard made his eyes pop open again. He looked down to the source of the sound and saw the little house-elf. Why had Knobby come along, anyway?

"Stay away from Draco Malfoy!" Knobby was shrieking at a large figure. If Draco hadn't been trying so hard to get the hell away from his estate, he would have laughed. The sight of a two-foot-tall elf waving his arms, trying to protect a six-foot wizard from a ten-foot half giant certainly would have amused him at any other time. Instead, Malfoy hushed Knobby with a look. 

"But Master told Knobby to watch out for Draco Malfoy…" the elf insisted hesitantly after a pause. 

"As much as waving your hands at a being five times your size would be helpful, it isn't necessary," Draco replied before turning to Hagrid.

"Hagrid, we have to… go…now…" Malfoy's voice drifted of as he notice a female form in the distance and felt something weaving its way through his senses.

"Malfoy, I'm goin' ta have to ask ya ta keep yer eyes closed 'til ya take a sip o' this," Hagrid replied as he reached into one of his many pockets.

But Draco barely heard him. His senses were completely bewitched by an alabaster face and lithe body lying on Hagrid's motorbike. Despite being yards away, he could see the slow, steady rise and fall of her chest; he could hear the rhythmic beating of her heart; he could smell the soft scent of passionflower; he could feel her warm breath that left little puffs of steam in the frigid air before evaporating. The only sense left uninvolved was the one he most desperately wanted to use: taste. He wanted to taste those lips of hers-

The high-pitched squeal Knobby made broke the spell, or at least hindered it for the moment. "Draco Malfoy will not drink anything unless Knobby tastes it first! Master will kill Knobby if Draco Malfoy is poisoned!"

Knobby grabbed the potion out of Hagrid's large hands imbibed it in one gulp before letting out a small burp. "Draco Malfoy may have one," the house elf conceded with a nod.

"How gracious of you," Malfoy responded sarcastically before taking the new vial that Hagrid offered him. "What's this for, anyway?"

Hagrid grinned a little. "With any luck, you'll ne'er need ta know." Draco raised an eyebrow as he raised the cordial to his lips, but didn't ask. He knew very well he didn't have that kind of luck, but there was no point in bringing that up yet. Not when they were so close to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. "Let's just hurry up and get to Hogwarts," he said sharply, wiping the last drops of potion from his mouth.

"We got another stop ta make 'fore we git ta Hogwarts, mind." Hagrid said as he climbed onto the front of the motorbike. "Yer house elf kin ride in me pocket. 'S large 'nough, and 'e's small 'nough." At Draco's nodded, Knobby hopped into a deceptively sized pocket in Hagrid's coat. Though it appeared small, the pocket was magically inclined to resize itself to contain whatever it needed to, including a house elf. 

"Oh, and this is Willow." Hagrid added as an afterthought, nodding to the witch sleeping on his vehicle. "She musta dozed off sometime over the A'lantic. There should be more than enough room fer both a ya, seein' as how the seat resizes."

Malfoy rolled his eyes at himself as he looked at her while he settled onto the space behind her. He had gotten carried away before. Sure, her pale skin was soft, and her red hair was silky, and the appealing aroma that enveloped him when he was near her was driving him crazy, and the way she fit into his arms as they took off into the night felt just right… but… but… there had to be something amiss, no one could be this… absolutely superb…

She was cold! That was something off-putting; he would have to focus on that. She was too cold. And wet, as well; he saw the water droplets that clung to her skin as if they couldn't dream of leaving, and he desperately tried to convince himself that he didn't wish he were one of those droplets. He watched, entranced, as one slid across her skin, shimmering as it hung perilously on edge of her shoulder. He frowned at the shiver that prompted it's descent; this might not be such a good thing for her health's sake. A new thought dawned on him. Smirking, he wrapped his arms more tightly around her. That cold thing was nothing that he couldn't fix, really.

The foursome never noticed the eyes, though bleary from sleep, which intently watched their ascent in the motorbike from the ground. Though Willow never saw those glowing red eyes… they definitely saw her.

End Chapter 4

Harry is on the way, no worries! {though I doubt you W/Draco and W/Snape fans are terribly tormented by his absence :) } And Spikey will no doubt make an appearance soon as well:) Please, please, PLEASE send feedback, it is the reason for this stories existence! It is the reason for my existence! Okay, I might be exaggerating a bit (*only* a bit) but I still desperately want/crave/need feedback… please? The more I get, the more & faster I post :)


	5. Home for the Holidays

Title: Passion Potion (5/?)

Author: Addy (BadAddy47@hotmail.com)

Rating: PG-13, possibly an eventual R rating

Pairing: Haven't really decided yet, but if you like Willow/Spike, Willow/Draco, Willow/Snape, Willow/Harry, or all of the above, then I think you'll like this story. (For all you webmistresses that don't know where to put this, just stick it in the W/H and W/D sections for now.)

Distribution: Twisting the Hellmouth, WLS, Semper Fidelis, Fanfiction.net, OADNT

Summary: Willow makes a mistake while trying to get over Tara's death, and ends up with magical males chasing after her… what's the poor girl to do?

Notes: BtVS/HP X-Over. If anyone thinks they'd be a good beta reader, holla at me.

Spoilers: 

****

IMPORTANT!!!: _Willow is 18_. This is AU, b/c I have just squeezed everything that happened from the last 4 seasons into her senior year of high school. Yay creative license! (Ascension/graduation happened, Oz left, Initiative happened, Spike got the chip, Glory happened, Warren happened, Tara died, and Willow tried to end the world, and Spike lost the chip... but he doesn't have a soul. Giles & the Magic Box are still around.)

Harry, Malfoy, etc., are 18, and in their 7th year at Hogwarts.

It's winter, just after Christmas time, both in Sunnydale and at Hogwarts…

*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 5: Home for the Holidays

Harry rubbed his temples and tried to ignore the pounding in his head that perfected coincided with the pounding on his door. He winced as a voice made its way through the woodwork, screeching, "Open up, you little brat!" It was hard to tell whether Vernon's pounding or Petunia's screeching was more disconcerting. Harry found them equally disturbing. Though he had faced things that were more terrifying by far, it didn't mean that he wanted to stick around and find out what kind of harm the Dursleys could inflict on him while he wasn't allowed to use magic. Although, if he hadn't used magic, he wouldn't have been in the situation in the first place. He was on the verge of regretting the actions that had caused his current predicament, until he remembered the look of piggish delight on Dudley's face when he had punched Harry in the face and smashed his glasses. The he recalled the Dudley's expression when he hit him with the jelly legs hex, followed by Petrificus Totalis. Harry smiled to himself. Yes, it had been worth it.

Harry was jarred from the pleasant memory when the screeching began again in earnest. The payback may have been worth it, but now he wished more fervently than ever that he had just stayed at Hogwarts for the winter holidays. He had only come home because he had received a message that his aunt wanted to make amends for the way she had treated him. Harry snorted; he should have known that wasn't the case. He should have known it was one of Malfoy's pranks although he still didn't know how Malfoy had managed to make the handwriting look like his aunt's. He wasn't too worried about it, though; he would get his retribution before the year was over. The Weasely twins would be more than happy to help him find the perfect way to pay Malfoy back. He made up his mind to owl them once he got back to Hogwarts.

He shook his head suddenly after hearing another loud thud against the door. He still didn't know what he should do. After he had released Dudley from his frozen state, Dudley had told his mother, who then relayed the news to his father. Well, not relayed so much as screamed hysterically into the phone, at which point Mr. Dursley immediately returned home from his business dinner. Then the entire Dursley family had proceeded chase him up the stairs and was currently trying to break through the locks and charms he had put on his door. Harry paced around his tiny room, anxiously awaiting the help he had called for. He had sent Hedwig almost an hour ago, but had yet to receive any response. The room didn't offer much space for pacing. The room was especially cramped because the few wizarding things he had brought with him for the winter holidays were out, packed, and ready to go. Still, it was the only way he could think of occupying himself to keep his pounding headache at bay. It was much easier, and much less nerve-wracking, than just sitting and waiting.

Suddenly, he heard a screech that was infinitely more welcome than his aunt's was. "Hedwig, you're back!" he said with a sigh of relief. He opened the window and let Hedwig in. She shook the snow off herself as Harry took the letter from her. He gently put her bag into her cage before he opened his letter.

__

Dear Harry Potter ~

Due to the mild nature and consequences of your actions, the Ministry of Magic will not be notified of your lapse into the use of magic, despite Professor Snape's opposition to my chosen course of action. However, he has advised me to give you a detention, which you will be serving in two night's time. Until then, perhaps we shall celebrate Christmas again upon your return to Hogwarts, as it was no doubt not celebrated properly on Privet Drive or Malfoy Manor… __

~ Albus Dumbledore

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster

Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards.

Harry laughed out loud with happiness. He would have a chance to enjoy Christmas after all! But why did Dumbledore mention Malfoy Manor?

Harry looked up from his letter when he heard a rumble. He looked out his window just in time to see Hagrid, along with two other figures, land his motorbike in the tree next to his window.

" 'Ello there, Harry! It's good ter see yeh agin!" Hagrid boomed as he cut off the engine. It was quite odd, seeing a half giant sitting with two other people on top of a motorbike on a tree branch. Harry correctly assumed that the little branch was holding up against the thousand-pound load with the help of magic. "Now, before yeh do 'nything, drink this." Hagrid felt around his coat pockets. "Oh, where'd I put dat vial?" 

As Hagrid dug though his many coat pockets, Harry focused on the two figures on the motorbike behind Hagrid. He couldn't get a good look at either of them, but he saw a flash of red hair that piqued his interest. He squinted, trying to get a better look at her face-

"Dere it is!" Harry jumped when he heard Hagrid's loud voice. Hagrid had pulled the bottle out of his coat pocket triumphantly and was now handing it to Harry through the window. "Drink up, now." 

Instead of continuing to try to discern the face of the red head, Harry took the potion he had been handed and drank it. The bittersweet taste somehow prompted thoughts of… a broken heart? He felt his heart give a weird sort of leap before freezing for just a moment. He coughed, taking in big gulps of air while holding his chest. What was this stuff?

Harry shook off the feeling and prepared to ask Hagrid what exactly had he just imbibed until he heard yet another thud at his bedroom door. "We have to go quickly," he whispered, hoping that somehow the Dursleys hadn't heard the motorcycle land or Hagrid's booming voice. "I don't know how much longer my charm on the door will last."

"Harry…" Hagrid said reprovingly, "Yeh know you 'ave ta take the charm off before yeh go. Now yeh know I don' like da Dursleys – really, 'oo could? – but the 'ole reason yer in trouble is 'cause ya used magic 'ere. I don' think da Ministry would be too pleased if yeh lef' a spell behin.' Do you?"

Harry opened his mouth to respond, but the voice of Vernon Dursley cut him off. "Open this door, you little voodoo freak, and take what you have coming like a man!"

Hagrid winced before he frowned and looked back at Harry. "On the other hand…"

Harry gave a small grin before he sighed. "No, Hagrid, you were right. But could you help me get my luggage onto the motorbike first? When I release the charms, I already want to be out the door… er, window."

Hagrid frowned. "Harry, I'm beginnin' ta think yeh've spen' too much time wiv these Muggles. Jus' shrink yer bags down an' put 'em in yer pocket!"

"That would be more magic, Hagrid. I don't want to make things worse than they already are."

"I don' think they'd really notice, Harry, but all right, I'll shrink 'em down." Hagrid waved his umbrella at the bags and Harry watched as they shrunk. Harry was about to thank him when Petunia's voice interrupted. 

"Harry Potter, I smell magic. Are you doing those crackpot tricks of yours in there?"

"Thanks, Hagrid," Harry whispered, putting his luggage into his Muggle coat pocket.

"Yer welcome, Harry. I think we'd best be goin'. Yer aunt doesn't seem too 'appy, and I'd hate to 'ave ta put another pigtail on yer cousin." If the slight smile on Hagrid's face were any indication, he wouldn't hate to hex Dudley Dursley again at all.

Just then, the door swung open. Harry winced; this wasn't good, but at least now he didn't have to remember to take the charm off. 

"Harry Potter, what–" Mr. Dursley froze, and he turned a darker shade of purple than he had been before, if that were possible. "What... is... that... THING... doing... HERE???" he ground out.

"That THING is takin' Harry back ter Hogwarts, where he belongs!" Hagrid roared. "Now stay back, Dursley. I don' wan' ta hurt yeh," at this Harry snorted, "But I will iv I 'ave ta!" Hagrid paused for a moment. "Harry, get on me motorbike quick-like." Harry didn't have to be told twice. He crossed the width of his room in two steps as Hagrid got back onto his motorcycle. With Hagrid no longer blocking the window, Harry climbed out with ease. As he got onto the motorbike, he glanced back at his room, and saw something that chilled him. "Hagrid, wait a second!" Harry shouted, jumping back off the machine. The tree branch underneath them shook, but did not break.

Hagrid couldn't keep the exasperation out of his voice after he cut off the engine. "What, Harry?"

Harry pointed back at the window at Dudley, who was squealing with swinish glee. He held a cage in his hand. "Forgot your bird, freak?"

Harry watched in dismay as Dudley poked and prodded Hedwig. After he made his way back to the window, he pulled out his wand. He was ready to hex Dudley into oblivion when the cage suddenly started floated toward him and out of Dudley's reach. 

He smiled with relief when Hedwig's cage reached his arms. He turned back to Hagrid and was about to thank him when he noticed the surprised look on Hagrid's face. He hadn't been expecting that any more than Harry had. If Hagrid hadn't saved Hedwig (or at least, saved Harry from hurting Dudley and getting deeper into trouble with the Ministry), then who had?

Pondering this intently, he climbed back onto the motorcycle, not paying any attention to his surroundings. He finally noticed the red head that sat behind him when she yawned. How had he missed her when he had gotten on? He twisted around to look back at her, and she smiled. Harry couldn't help but smile back, not when her face seemed to light up so wonderfully... 

"She's a beautiful owl, and not too hard to float." It took a moment for the words to filter into Harry's mind, as he was a bit too focused on those lips that curved into that smile. Not noticing this, she looked at Hedwig admiringly. "Are you going to let her fly back to Hogwarts? She doesn't look like the type that would like to stay in a cage for very long." Harry nodded mutely as looked back down at Hedwig and opened the cage door. So this witch had made Hedwig float? But where was her wand? And how had she known Hedwig's preferences after just looking at her? Who was she? But before he could ask any of those questions, Willow asked one of her own. 

"What's her name?"

"Hedwig." Harry replied, snapping himself out of his daze. "What's yours?"

"Willow." She was about to ask his name, but cold and exhaustion combined forces again. Her mind returned to Morpheus' embrace while her body settled back into Draco's.

End Chapter 5

side note: Morpheus was the god of dreams (not Laurence Fishburne's character from the Matrix, although I do love that Morpheus too!)

INCREDIBLY sorry this took so long... my AP exams ended about 2 weeks ago, but the final exams for my regular classes start this Wednesday, and then the SAT IIs are the weekend after that, and the ACTs the weekend after that, so I've been a bit test-stressed for the last, hmmm ... year or so. LET IT BE SUMMER ALREADY!!! Or at least, if its still now, then SEND FEEDBACK AND MAKE THE NOW EASIER TO BEAR! 

In the next chapter:

The little preview I wrote will be in it when Hagrid makes another stop. After all, even magical motorbikes need gas:)

Feedback: I live for it, I'd die for it, I'm *begging* for it!


	6. Are We There Yet? Preview

I am SO INCREDIBLY SORRY about how long it took me to update. As it is, this isn't a full chapter, but this is rather large unbeta-ed preview. I just arrived back home last night (and quite jet lagged at that), my little baby rabbit (even after 8 ½ years, she's still a baby to me) just died right in front of me, and I'm flying to Boston Tuesday evening, so please understand if it takes me a while to post the rest... but it will come. I still have great designs for this story, and it will come.

Preview of Passion Potion 6: Are We There Yet?

"Eyes off, Potter. As you can see, she's already taken." The smirk Draco wore as he ran his hands up and down Willow's arms left no ambiguity as to exactly what he meant.

Harry frowned in disappointment while he fought the urge to cringe. Pretty girl like that with a prick like Malfoy? It wasn't right. Hagrid noticed the look and patted Harry on the shoulder while shooting Draco a look.

"Don' pay 'im any mind, Harry. 'E only jus' met 'er an hour ago. They 'aven't even spoken a word ta each other, much less done anything. Not 'less they wen' aroun' the bases while she was asleep. Which better not be the case!" Hagrid said threateningly, giving Malfoy a warning look.

Malfoy scoffed. It wasn't as if he would resort to such measures. "Just because your father… *operated* in such a manner doesn't mean any self-respecting wizard would."

"And what does that have to do with you, Malfoy?" Harry muttered, but Hagrid's voice easily drowned him out.

"DO – NOT – INSULT – MY – FATHER – IN – FRONT – OF – ME!" He yelled, raising himself to the full height of his imposing stature. He lifted his umbrella into the air, preparing to swish and flick.

"Hagrid!" Harry shouted. "Don't!" Harry reached for the umbrella Hagrid held, but was only able to watch in horror as the curse came spiralling out of its tip. A bulge in Hagrid's coat managed to knock it off course while a muffled voice shouted, "Hagrid will not harm Draco Malfoy!" Draco's momentary worry whittled down to silent amusement as he watched the effect of Knobby's conniption on Hagrid's hex. The worry, however, returned full force when he saw whom the spell hit.

**

I'm such a bitch, aren't I? Leaving you with a cliffy you haven't even gotten to yet... once again, sorry about that. I will get out of this funk and write more. Until then – 

Addy;)

PS

Special thanks to:

Mel,  
Dianna (I'm sorry if you've been checking everyday, but now I'll try and give you a reason to check! Thank you so much for the review!),  
Deb (thanx for wishing my luck on the exams, I got most of them back and it appears to have worked!),  
My Chocolate,  
Windsor (you already know how myuch I appreciate your reviews and how they push me forward in my writing, and if you didn't know... well, now you do!),  
Arsinoe (more Snape is on the way, I promise!),  
My Reflection (yes, I quite agree, test should die... but I think it would be incredibly scary if tests were alive in the first place, but then they would a least be slay-able... ::sigh::... but thank you for the support and review!),  
houses (hope you enjoy this fic-bit, too!),  
Angels_Childe (I'm glad you enjoyed my take on Snape's thoughts:) ),  
Noctem Princess,  
Sugarlei (you urged me on to an almost unbelievable extent by telling my I probably wouldn't post any more, and for that I thank you so much;) ),  
Blood Of A Reptile (glad you enjoyed it!),  
Eza Oza (see, I haven't forgotten to write more, thank you for reviewing!),  
Drak Topaz (I updated, wahaahaa! Makes me happy that you reviewed after so long!),  
AlienSmile13 (thank you for the review! I have one beta, but she only betas my Magical Muggle series so far. I'll e-mail you when I get back from Boston, and I'm so glad you offered your time!),  
Laura (I'm glad you like this story so much! I can't tell you who she'll end up with in the end, it would spoil the surprise... but if it turns out the way I think it will, I doubt you'll be terribly disappointed. THANK YOU FOR THE LONG REVIEW!),  
Ina (yes, when they find out she's wandless it will be quite a shock, won't it? :) you've just given me a bunch of new ideas, thanx!),  
Dragonmage (I've taken the first step to chapter 6 and 7 and 8 and so forth... I made part of chapter 6! Makes me happy that you want more, thank you!),  
and Kiristeen!!!

If I've missed anyone, lemme know and I'll mention you in the next chapter:)


End file.
